Supergirl and the Legion in: AntiLife
by Pan202
Summary: After the events of LL, the Legion attempts to defeat Darksied and save the future.  But help has arrived in the form of Supergirl and she has brought help with her.  Will heroes from the past be enough?  Or will Darksied win?  Rated for safety.


**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Anti-Life, the last in the Supergirl and the Legion Trilogy. This chapter took a while to complete, but finally with some effort on multiple people's part it is done! I would like to thank eveyone who read my other two fanfictions and especially penwriter and valerie for making this chapter a reality. So, with out further ado, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters contained with in this fan fiction. They belong to DC and those who created them. I just borrowed the characters. Please don't sue.**

**Prologue**

**Earth, the 31st Century**

**A month ago**

** Cosmic Boy**

It had taken all of my will to get myself to stay taking a good look into the face of evil can rattle deeply any man's soul. The battle would be a hard one but I knew I couldn't allow that monster to destroy the UP and all human life on Earth. I looked at each of their faces, there were mixtures of fear, anger and perhaps pain on all of them. I couldn't begin to know exactly what they were thinking but I had a pretty good guess. This could be the last fight we ever had. Well if it was, I planned to go out with a battle the likes of which would never be forgotten.

**"The Legion of Superheroes," **Darkseid said, looking down at all of us. He seemed to smile at us all in almost pity, but there was no smile on his face. **"You are just as I remember you from all of the past timelines I have seen you all on. Foolish, reckless and pathetic. Even without Superman to help you, you are ready to die for Earth and the United Planets."**

"Of course," I said, and the rest of the Legion spread out to give themselves more room to move. "The Legion is always ready to fight the likes of you."

Darkseid lifted one hand and several boom tubes opened around him. From the thundering holes in space came thousands of warriors bred to do his will. They were dark skinned with even darker armor covering their whole bodies. They were armed with a variety of dangerous bladed and ranged plasma weapons. They came towards us like a flood and we charged towards them similarly.

It quickly went to hell after that. His warriors, the new para-demons, were a lot tougher than Imperix's soldiers and a lot more plentiful. When I managed to get one down, ten more seemed to rise to take the fallen one's place. We were quickly losing ground, dunking into the ruin buildings all around us, I called Saturn Girl and Lighting Lad to me.

"This is not going our way at all, Cos," Lighting Lad said, nursing a bad cut on his shoulder. Saturn Girl helped to apply pressure to his wound and nodded to me.

"Everyone is taking a beating and although they won't say it out loud they are all thinking the same thing. We have to retreat."

I had to agree with them. They had the right idea. But how could we get away from Darkseid and abandon Earth? We couldn't do that. Just as I was about to say something, part of the ceiling gave way and Shikari came diving in. She had Dream Girl in her arms, hurt but still very much alive. She grabbed my arm when they were close enough, and said in a harsh voice;

"We have to go underground for now. Darkseid is not yet at full power and help is coming. For now though we must give up Metropolis. We must get to one of the safe houses. The Espionage Squad will cover our backs."

I didn't want to do it, but I knew that we had to. Sending the retreat signal and the coordinates to the safe house in Gotham, I left. I managed to see Darkseid attacking the Espionage Squad with full force, saw Chameleon go down.

We had to live to fight another day. Leaving them behind, though, tore at my heart and I would have given almost anything to have the power to stop that creature. Forcing myself to look away, I flew as fast as I could away from Metropolis. It was doomed for now...

**Chapter one: A Chance made of glass**

**Earth, the 31st Century**

** Saturn Girl**

Metropolis was damaged, but at least most of the people were alive. When we had been forced to leave, Darkseid had used his power to force his will onto the population and made the city the center of his rule on Earth. His real goal was of course to destroy all life on Earth, making the population scream and die in hopelessness under his heel. But first he wanted the Legion dead and so he searched for us.

We made it hard for him to find us. Chameleon and Shrinking Violet insisted we stay away from safe houses Brainiac 5 was aware of from his own time on the Espionage Squad. When Dream Girl explained why it explained so much about his behavior and what he did and said.

So we kept moving from safe house to safe house, keeping ourselves hidden by using the abilities of some new members and old members. Some members of the Wanders who hadn't gone to the past with the others came to help. Their Invisible Kid, Lyle Norg came and helped us develop some cloaking technology that hid us pretty well. Shikari with help of Gates, a non-humanoid insect being with the ability to teleport also helped to warn us when Darkseid's forces were catching up with us and we were always one step ahead. I wasn't sure how long we could keep it up on our own so I continued to hope that Supergirl got back soon.

One of our newer members, a former sub called Night Girl kept me company as I watched the skies. She had always wanted to be a part of the Legion but when she first tried out she didn't have enough experience along with her power only working at night. And she hadn't yet met her team mate from Talok VIII just yet; their powers were a match. Watching the skies with me, her mind was filled with hope. It lightened my own mood.

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much, Imra," she said, glancing at me. I smiled slightly at her, shaking my head.

"I just want this darkness to pass. I want to know that everything will work out alright. I have faith that it will but I would like it to happen sooner rather than later. Even Dream Girl is having trouble seeing what the future holds."

She placed a slender, yet strong hand on my shoulder. For a moment she reminded me of Starlancer and she smiled at me. "Everything will work out fine. The Legion will over come Darksied."

I returned the smile, and nodded my own head. I knew she was right, I could feel it but I couldn't help but be worried at the same time. Darksied was a force the Legion hadn't fought in this timeline, but we would over come him. We had to.

**Earth, the 21st Century**

Supergirl

Code Five looked like he was about to burst into flames. His normal cool green skin was pale with fury, his blue eyes narrowed to almost pin points. His hands out stretched towards the sky I could feel the waves of the temporal energies coming out of his hands. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by it; it was like the time energies were calling to me. Andromeda stood not too far away from him, her own blue eyes filled with concern. I couldn't blame her.

Code had told me a while ago he still had the power of the Time Trapper locked with in himself. He had kept it locked away within himself so it couldn't be misused. But the power endangered him, at any moment he could sink back into insanity or worse, the power could rip him apart. Age him to ashes or maybe turn him into a child again but he was willing to try to use the power to help us get back to the future.

"Are you sure you have to do this," Jazmin asked him and he nodded his head. For a moment I saw the faint shadow of the robe the Time Trapper wore but it faded away.

"If I don't do this, we will never get back. I can feel the lock weakening."

Stealth touched his shoulder, the heat of the temporal energy not seeming to effect her. "Stay strong. You can do it."

He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply, all of a sudden the heat stopped. He collapsed on the ground, Stealth picked him up and held him while Andromeda was there to give him some water and help him stand. Jazmin took a look at Code's equipment and smiled.

"You did it Code, you broke through. The time lock is gone."

"Of course I did," he said, out of breath. Once he had gathered some more of his energies he straightened up. "We should gather everyone together, and leave in a few days. Let everyone say their goodbyes."

Everyone nodded and we began to move apart. Everyone had something they had to do, someone they had to see before they left. Everyone but me, and evidently Stealth. When I had first met Stealth it was right after we had begun to gather more people. She was an amazing person, and she confided in me that she was Querl's mother and my instinct told me she was speaking the truth. She came over to me and smiled.

"So, it's almost time. Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just ready to wipe that smug smile off of Darkseid's face."

Stealth's violet eyes sparkled dangerously, and she hit her hands together. "Oh, so am I. I just wish I could have gotten Strata to come along, she would enjoy it too."

"You know she has a little one to look after, so I don't really blame her for wanting to stay behind."

"We do what we got to do."

Nodding in agreement I couldn't help but think things were going to be very bad when we got back, if they weren't already. Closing my eyes, I prayed to Rao, Querl was alright.

**Earth, the 31st Century**

?

Lord Darkseid had built this empire in only two weeks time, and had begun work on great engines that would be used to make Earth bow to his will. It was awe inspiring and everyone who had already bowed to his will knew that they had made the right decision.

I knew the Legion would try and stop the Great One, but I knew they would not succeed. The Great One was far too strong, far too prepared to be beaten by the Legion again. Using my monitors to explore the cities of the world, I tried to find them. So far though they had managed to escape my sight.

It frustrated me to no end the Legionnaires kept successfully out thinking me and destroying the magma tappers of Apokolips, destroying every one before it can be completed faster than the Apokolipians could build the components for the machines.

Tricky fools.

But Darkseid was correct. The Legion would fall, and I would help to lead them too that end.

**Earth, the 21st Century**

Supergirl

Power Girl, formally Galeta of Camus, had done a lot of growing up in a few short years. Since our last fight she had been working on finding out who she really was. Was she just a clone, or could she be more? She reformed, she changed her code name to Power Girl. She even gave herself an alter ego, Karen Star. The Justice Society gave her a second chance, they took her in, mentored her, and she found a new purpose in life, surprisingly she became their first Chairwoman and leader of the group. The only remnant from those days was the neuron filter implant still above her eyebrow. It still worked to keep us from sharing each other thoughts, dreams and ...nightmares.

She came to me when I returned from the 31st century and asked my forgiveness for her past actions. Of course I forgave her, she was being honest.

It would have been stupid of me not to.

Since then she become one of my best friends, next to Cassie, always being honest with me and helping me get around any situation. Even I had to admit, she could be a bit intimidating in unique ways, she used everything to her advantage when it came to fighting even her looks and wasn't a bit ashamed to admit nor hide it either. One time we went to question this front desk clerk at a sleazy hotel he took one look at Power Girl's big circle on her chest, taking in her proud, haughty stance with the go yonder and f- yourself attitude in and he instantly fingered the man we were looking for. If only all of my cases were that easy better than using a rubber hose on a bad guy.

"You look like you can use a nap," Karen said trying to smooth my nerves. "You should try to rest up for your trip to the 31st Century."

"I can't, not unless I'm in my 'safe' sleeping room on the JLU satellite these days," I gulped trying not to shake from the memories of the nightmares that have been plaguing me the past couple of years.

Karen was only one of a handful of people knew what my exact nightmares were about and why they were causing me to lose control of my powers in my sleep. In the beginning I simply woke up screaming and smelling the odor of the ceiling burning in my apartment from where my heat vision cut lose while I dreamt. It was when I almost turned my cat, Streaky into a crispy critter, one morning that I sought serious help from the Martian Manhunter, who called in Dr. Fate, he tried to get a hold of the Spectre but the cosmic Hand of God he said he couldn't be bothered.

At my suggestion Code Five and a very pregnant Andromeda was brought to the Justice League's satellite, Kal-El and Boomer was present when I repeated to Code what my nightmares were showing me night after night. Since then I have been sleeping in a special 'red sun' sleeping room on the JLU satellite so that I didn't accidentally hurt anyone nor destroy my surroundings.

Karen touched my shoulder softly, a gentle gesture from her that I was not quiet use to. "When you get back to the 31st century, I am sure that everything will make sense."

I hoped that everything would make sense, I didn't want to live with these nightmares for the rest of my life. But I couldn't rest, not now; I was too ready to return to the future and get back to Brainiac 5 and the Legion. I turned to Karen again and put my hands on my hips.

"I heard you are staying behind."

She gave me a warm smile, nodding. "Someone has to stay behind with Superman and the others. If we were to all go you know as well as I do that all the villains around the world would try to take over the world. Did you manage to get in contact with Roy?"

"Yes. He can't leave because he's taking care of Lian, the little sweetheart."

I had good memories of the times Roy let me babysit his little girl. Despite her size she was really brave and outspoken, telling me all sorts of things about her dad that she didn't and did like about him. She also told me that one day she hoped to be a superhero like him. I encourage it, but told her when ever she needed help she could call on me and my friends. At least as Roy's sidekick, he wouldn't do to her what her grandfather, Green Arrow did to him years ago, when he told him to run into a crocodile pit to retrieve his bow that he had dropped in there while they were practicing bow hunting in the everglades. Arrow, my adoptive dad still claims it was simply a bad joke on his part.

"Well, its good that he is staying behind for her. I would have killed him if he didn't," she said, punching her fist into her open palm. I laughed and was about to say something else when my cell went off. I still had things I needed to take care off before I leave. I gave a hug of farewell to her and took off back to my house.

It was only a little while now...

The next couple of days went by quickly. I spent it going from place to place, checking on people and saying my own good byes. One of the hardest was when I had to say goodbye to Lana. Since landing on Earth, she had become one of my best friends and short of a surrogate mother to me. She was always there to keep me encouraged about the future and help me when times were rough. She told me that she would take care of Streaky until I came back for him, and that everything was going to be fine.

I almost broke down crying after I left. I was going to miss her so much. Lana wouldn't admit it but I knew it had hurt her when Dinah, Black Canary and Green Arrow had adopted me a couple of years ago. A part of me wishes she had been the one to ask me first... if only... As I took off to the sky back to the ship though I was not too surprised when Kal-El, Superman, came up beside me.

"You alright Kara?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just got done saying goodbye to Lana," I said, giving him one of my best smiles. That seem to make him feel a little better and a smile formed on his face. "You drop by to give me some last minute advice?"

"Something like that. Listen, Darksied is going to remember you from what happened before. He will do anything he can to break you down but don't listen to him. Don't fall for any of his tricks."

I nodded, knowing he was right. He had far more experience than I had fighting Darkseid. How many times did they almost destroy Metropolis during their epic battles? How many times did Lex Luthor use something that Darkseid gave him to make our lives a living hell? I still shiver every time I think of that Black Supergirl, even to this day.

Finally I landed by the ship and Kal put a hand on my shoulder. "This is going to be hard, but don't give up. The Legion will be there to back you up."

I nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "I will Kal, your worrying too much. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see."

Before he could say anymore I ran to the ship, waving behind me as I did. When I got inside Stealth was waiting for me, along with the others who had either volunteered to go or were returning to the future to fight. I felt good honestly. I wanted to return to the future so bad and fix everything that had gone wrong. As I headed towards my seat Code looked back at me and nodded. Time to go.


End file.
